


Smile For Me

by MomoMoon115



Series: Digimon One Shot Prompts [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Hikari spends a late night with Takeru at Yamato's Concert, at the afterparty, and at her family's apartment.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This relatively follows Tri, it just happened a year or so later than in canon.

“Smile for me?” Hikari asked as she pushed Takeru closer to Yamato and pulled out her camera.

Yamato had just had his biggest sold out concert to date and it was honestly a time worth celebrating. 

“Come on, Hikari? Now?”

Hikari frowned at waved Takeru off. “It's a momentous occasion. Your big brother just sold out his biggest concert and his unofficial manager made it happen with his social media prowess.”

Takeru sighed as he posed with Yamato and his guitar. Hikari asked for a serious pose and then a silly pose to post to the band's official website dedicated to Yamato's band and was up kept by Taichi, Sora, Takeru, and herself. 

“I got some great shots of you and the band on stage Yamato. I'll look through them later and post the best ones.” 

Yamato nodded and headed out for the encore performance after taking a swig of water. Seconds later, Hikari heard the crowd go silent before loud screams filled the building. 

Hikari carefully put her camera equipment away in the different cases she had. She felt someone come up behind her and quickly turned around, arms out to stop them.

Takeru frowned. “I can never catch you.”

Hikari laughed. “Don't you have some girls to get back to?” She asked motioning to the women waiting by the door for Takeru. 

Takeru shook his head and smirked “Jealous?”

Hikari scoffed. “I know we've had this conversation before, Takeru. I've told you, who you date doesn't concern me.” 

Hokari smiled as she turned to zip up all her camera equipment. She double checked that she had everything for the second time. 

Takeru turned back to the three girls giggling at him and shrugged with a desperate face. They waved him off and urged him forward. He stepped back into Hikari's space as she turned around with her bags over her shoulder. She bumped right into his chin and winced as she lifted her hand to rub her head.

“Ah-, sorry,” Takeru rubbed the back of his head.

“I didn't know to assault me with your chin was what you meant when you said you would always be there to protect me.” Hikari chuckled as she stepped around him.

The girls by the door gasped and awed. Takeru glared at them as Hikari politely asked for them to excuse her as she walked through the door. Takeru clenched his hands together as he walked Hikari go. 

“That wasn't very smooth of you, Takeru.” Mina the tallest girl said.

“I see what you meant when you said that talking to her is hard. I thought you were just being difficult.” Another of the girls, Jian shrugged.

“Teasing her about us doesn't help either by the way.” Amaya, a mixed-race girl pointed out. 

Takeru sighed in defeat. “I've known her for basically my whole life. She's my best friend and I just don't know how to handle this.” 

“Again, it's not helpful to tease her about us especially when none of us have gone out with you. I mean we're all good friends too, but you're definitely a different person when you're with us in comparison to when you're with her.” Amaya pushed up her glasses.

“Hell, yeah! You didn't even know we were I the room until she pointed it out.” Mina said. 

“By the way, Takeru, you gave her quite the cute smile.” Jian teased. 

Takeru cheeks tinted pink. 

“What is this? The biggest flirt in writing club blushing at the mention of Hikari Yagami and smiling.” Mina smirked.

Takeru smacked her shoulder lightly. “Shut up!”

“Come on, Takeru. Just go ask her out! It's been months since you realized you were in love with her and you've made no move to see if she reciprocates anything.”

Takeru shook his head, invited them in, and took. A seat on the couch. “We have friends recovering from an accident. She's been spending a lot of time with Daisuke.”

“Motomiya, Daisuke?” Jian asked. “ The boy in her class that's in love with Ken Ichijouji from Tamachi Private School?”

“Weren't they childhood friends?” Amaya asked. “Why wouldn't she be spending time with him if he's recovering.”

“Weren't you two childhood friends too?” Mina asked. 

“Well, yes, but she went to school with Daisuke. I lived with my mom until we moved back to Odaiba which was when I started middle school.”

Amaya waved her hand. “It doesn't matter. You like her and with how close you two are, we all you think you have a good chance with her. You both are close, you guys know each other inside and out, you both are perfect for each other.”

“There's an after-party, right?” Jian asked. “Ask her there.”

“Yeah!” Amaya added. “It's perfect!”

“How do I even know if she'll be there.” Takeru knew full well Hikari would be there. She took the pictures for the website. She had to be there. 

Mina gave him a look.

“Okay, I'll try again,” Takeru said as he held up his hands. 

“Good, now go freshen up and head over,” Amaya said.

“You guys aren't going?” Takeru asked desperately. 

“You always use us to ruin it by becoming all flirty. We're going home.” Mina said with crossed arms. 

The three girls made their way out the door after bidding Takeru a good night.

Takeru grabbed his coat fro. The couch and made his way outside. He managed to catch Yamato before he left and rode with him to the party.

“So, you confess to Hikari yet?” Yamato smirked. 

Takeru looked away. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“There's no use in getting all blushy, bro” Yamato teased as they pulled up to the after party venue. 

Takeru shrugged off Yamato's hand and opened the car door. He waited for Yamato to come up beside him before heading inside. Yamato was almost immediately pulled off to the side by Taichi and Sora as they walked through the door. Himari wasn't far behind, snapping photos. Takeru greeted the people he saw as he walked inside and grabbed a soda. He smiled and flirted with people that came up to him, but that was just for show. He stayed leaning against a wall in the corner as he gazed across the dancefloor.

He smiled when he saw Mimi pull Hikari and Sora along to dance with her. He laughed out loud when Koushiro was forced by Mimi to slow dance with her. Koushiro's face was definitely priceless. He noticed a camera flash next to him and looked to find Hikari pressed up next to him. 

“Have you been here the whole time?” Hikari asked as she snapped a few more pictures of the people around them.

Takeru nodded, arms crossed.

Hikari slipped her camera I to the case around her neck. “I'm actually about to head out soon. Photography Club needs to get to school early tomorrow to take behind the scenes pictures of the festival for the school's website.

“Mind if I come with?” Takeru asked. Dad and Yamato won't be home tonight. Mom's probably already asleep and I wouldn't want to bother her.”

“Like sleepover? Sure. Taichi still has the bunk bed.”

Takeru nodded.

“Let's go tell them we're leaving. Taichi will have to get a ride with Yamato or Sora.” Hikari said as she wrapped her hands around Takeru's arm and pulled him with her.

They stopped to tell Taichi about their plans. He nodded, hugged her, and wished her good night. He handed her the keys to their apartment because Hikari had forgotten hers.

Hikari twirled the keys in her hand as she headed for the door, Takeru's hand in hers. They hailed a cab and climbed in. Takeru let Hikari in first and climbed in after her. 

“So how's Daisuke?” Takeru asked to break the silence.

“Fine?” Hikari said with a raised eyebrow. “You haven't been by?”

Takeru shook his head. “Not since we got them back.”

Hikari nodded. “They were in stasis for a long time. They're all going through some physical therapy and dealing with some food regimens. It's been hard for all of them but they're getting there. I think Daisuke's taken it the hardest though.”

“Really? How come?” Takeru asked.

“He hasn't really been able to see Ken much. In fact, it's been a couple of weeks since they've seen each other.”

Takeru nodded. “They've always been really close.”

Hikari nodded.

“So, have you and Daisuke been getting closer?” Takeru asked letting out a deep breath. 

The taxi stopped at a stop light. Hikari looked at him with confusion. “I don't know what you're trying to get at.”

“Just a question,” Takeru said only slightly defensive. 

“Okay… um, I guess. I mean we've talked a lot. Mostly just about what has happened and how Ken is doing.” She shrugged.

“That's...good.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Hikari trailed. 

It was silent for a few minutes as they pulled up to the apartment and parked. Takeru opened the door and got out, followed by Hikari. 

They made their way up to her floor and opened the door quietly. Hikari set down all her camera stuff and toed off her shoes. Takeru followed Hikari into the apartment and followed Hikari's example. 

He followed her down the hall and to Taichi's room. Takeru set down his coat on the top bunk and took the toothbrush Hikari held out to him with a small smile. 

“Are you sure that you're...okay?” Hokari asked as she pulled her hair behind her ear.

Takeru blinked back at her. “Umm, yeah.” He said softly. 

Hikari smiled and Takeru almost melted inside at the sight. “Great! I'll see you in the morning, then?” 

Takeru returned her smile and then nodded. Hikari pulled him into a hug before wishing him good night and walking out the door, leaving it open.

Takeru pulled off his pants and shirt. He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom down the hall and figured he would wait to brush his teeth. He climbed up to the top bunk and flipped open his phone. He toned down the brightness in the dark room and found a few messages from the chosen one group chat, an announcement from the president of the Writing Club, and some texts from his group chat with Amaya, Mina, and Jian. 

He opened that group text and almost choked. They were texting very explicit scenes of what may be happening between him and Hikari. He texted back that nothing had happened. He received a flurry of texts from them asking how his confession went. Takeru sighed and replied ‘It didn't’ before closing his phone again. 

Takeru heard the bathroom door open. He climbed down from the top bunk and made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, washed his face, and dried his face with one of the extra towels laid out in the bathroom. He walked out but wasn't paying attention and walked right into Hikari. She smiled at him as she moved around him to grab her headband from the edge of the bathroom sink. Takeru noticed she was wearing a sleeping dress that fell right above her knees and tried not to look too much. 

“Had a good shower?” He asked and almost punched himself after realizing what came out if his mouth. 

Hikari only laughed and nodded. “I see someone's been working out.”

Takeru looked down and remembered he was only wearing his boxers. He looked up and gave her a sly smile. “You like?” 

Hikari's smile fell. “Why do you always feel the need to flirt?”

Takeru's face broke into confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You're always making comments now. Flirting. Hitting on people. I know we both eventually will date people, but it's just...weird.” Hikari shrugged as she fixed her headband into her hair using the bathroom mirror.

“Umm, no I don't,” Takeru responded. 

Hikari gave him a look and walked past him once more to get into the hallway. Takeru stared as she went before he realized something. He turned off the bathroom light and followed her to her room. He followed her into her room and grabbed her wrist before she could climb up the ladder to her bad. She turned around and came face to face with Takeru.

“Hikari, be honest. Are you jealous?” Takeru asked. He needed to know the answer. He ached to know the answer. 

Hikari scoffed once more, just like she did at the concert venue. “You've asked me this more than once, Takeru. I already told you that there is no need for me to be jealous of the people you want to date.” 

Takeru's hand slid down her arm and fell to his side as he frowned in disappointment. Hikari noticed his expression and sighed.

“I'm not jealous. I'm really not, but…” Hikari looked away but then found Takeru's eyes.

“But…” Takeru asked. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. His hand trembled next to him. He bit his lip as he waited for her answer. 

“I won't say that it doesn't bother me,” Hikari confessed. 

Takeru's eyes widened. “Hikari-”

“I know it shouldn't. I mean we're best friends and I should be supportive, but as I said...it feels weird.”

Takeru shook his head. “You've always been supportive. I'm sorry I've been acting this way.”

Hikari shook her head. “Don't be. You have no reason to apologize.” 

“There's one more thing I may have to apologize for.” Takeru gulped. Here goes nothing. 

Hikari looked up at him. “Really? What's that?” 

Takeru lifted his trembling hand to lightly stroke the side of her face. He tilted her face up and moved forward. He closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips against hers. It was so light, he barely even felt it, but he dropped his hand, opened his eyes, and pulled away with a blush on his cheeks. 

Hokari blinked at him in silence for almost a minute. It was nerve-wracking to fall under her hard gaze, but Takeru didn't regret his actions. 

“Tell me you've been waiting as long as I have for you to do that,” Hikari said finally. 

Takeru blinked at her, processing what she said. “Wait. What?”

Hikari stepped forward and placed her hands on Takeru's bare shoulders. She too toed only a little to place a kiss to Takeru's lips. Takeru took only a second to wrap his arms around her hips, close his eyes, and return the kiss. They pulled away and it was Hikari's turn to smirk at Takeru as she stayed in his arms. 

“Let me hear it now.”

Takeru blushed. “D-do. Would. Um… maybe we can go out sometime?”

Hikari pulled Takeru into a tight hug. “I would love to.” She said as she leaned up to kiss him once more. 

Takeru kissed back once more. “Great!”

Hikari pulled away. “Anywhere you'd like to go in particular?”

Takeru hmm'd and pulled her into another kiss. Her dress rode up a little and she pulled it back down before placing her hands on Takeru's chest. She palmed his chest slightly and he pulled away with a light chuckle. 

“So you did like what you saw?” Takeru teased.

“I won't say no. Just didn't know you were working out now.”

“That would be because of Jian,” Takeru responded.

“Real sporty girl in Writing Club, right?” Hikari said.

“Yeah,” Takeru breathed as he pulled Hikari up to wrap her legs around his waist. 

“If this isn't racy.” Hikari laughed. 

“I don't see you complaining.” Takeru shot back as he leaned against the wall for leverage.

Hikari wrapped her arms around Takeru's head tightly. “Don't act as if you weren't blatantly staring at my legs in the bathroom, you perv.” 

“I am definitely not a perv if you're the one feeling me up like meat.”

“Oh, definitely.” She joked as she kissed the top of Takeru's head.

She sighed as Takeru buried his head into her neck. Hikari tapped his shoulder. “Just don't leave marks anywhere visible. I won't have the uniform collar to cover it up tomorrow.”

Takeru smirked and pulled her nightdress down to expose her shoulder. “of course.” he said then proceeded to attack her exposed shoulder. 

Hikari shivered in his arms as she gripped him tightly. Hikari wiggled in his grip and he let her down with a soft thump on the floor. She wrapped her hands around his middle tightly and dragged her dull nails down his bare back as she pulled him in for a rough kiss. Takeru gasped into the kiss and Hikari deepened the kiss with little effort. They pulled away, breathing heavily. 

“Who knew gentle Hikari Yagami could be so rough.” Takeru teased as Hikari fixed herself. 

“Shut up.” Hikari threw at him. “You and I both know this isn’t our first kiss. Plus, you deserve it for being so obnoxious lately.”

Takeru feigned hurt. “Me obnoxious? You must be kidding.” 

“Yeah, as someone who was jealous of Daisuke, I really wonder.” Hikari teased.

“I was not!” Takeru responded.

“You so were. You were so out of it that you completely forgot Daisuke’s only focus is Ken.” 

“Come here, you,” Takeru said as he pulled Hikari toward him and into another kiss. This one was less frantic and slower.

Hikari pulled away, but then brushed their lips together again. 

“It’s late and I don’t think my mom would appreciate walking in on her only daughter being ravished by her best friend in the middle of the night. You know how my mom’s mind can wander.” 

Takeru shivered. “Yeah, not something I want to deal with. Especially if we’re caught like this,” he said as he motioned between them 

“I’m not the naked one,” Hikari said as she pointed to the door. 

“One more kiss?” 

Hikari rolled her eyes playfully and pressed a kiss to the corner of Takeru’s mouth. 

“That is all. Good night. I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
